


Closed Distance

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, es!! era, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Mika reminisces on the times he’s known Hokuto and how far he’s come as he walks over to the latter’s dressing room.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Closed Distance

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in a little while and i still dont have a full grasp on hokke’s character so just pretend hes just very tired from the play thats why he seems ooc LOL

If you were to tell Mika from a year ago that he’d be here, walking to give what he had known as the leader of his enemy unit a gift, he would’ve never believed you. In fact, he might as well maybe have punched ya in the gut, or something. 

But he is.

_Three doors down the hall on the right,_ Mika repeats to himself, whispering. He usually did get directions mixed up sometimes. Or often. 

He looked back on the times he’s been rather… hostile to this boy and his comrades. _He led the revolution against_ fine _, in fact wasn’t he in_ fine _for a short while before that? Must be an enemy of_ Valkyrie, he thought to himself. Mika was getting embarrassed by it now, though he can’t do anything about it anymore. He tightened his grip on the bouquet of roses he’s holding, wanting to just bury his face in it.

He passed the first door, reading the sign next to it to make sure he doesn’t miss his destination. “ _Hibiki Wataru_ ” was on the sign. Mika knew he was going the right way— this must be the hallway of the main actors. “Fufu~” he smiled.

As he continued to walk, he remembers his time in Ba-barrier. The boy in question was the representative for his level on the other unit, Rain-bow. At that point, Mika kind of just ignored their existence in all honesty, but he knew who they were. He only ever agreed to join for the money he could get for _Valkyrie_ ’s funds. He had to admit though that the other unit for that project _was_ talented. Maybe Mika regrets not paying enough attention to them during that time. He pops in a piece of candy in his mouth.

He shuffled past the second door. “ _Mashiro Tomoya”_. He gripped the strap of his shoulder bag. The crow felt a little giddy— he was getting closer. 

_Closer._ With each step he took, the distance they had lessened. The distance from where he had been looking toward him. Across the stage as a rival, across the room as a classmate, from the audience as a viewer, just… he was distant. 

But that’s long gone now, he thought. Well, he hoped so, anyway.

For a skull with no brain, he sure was thinking about a lot of things when he reached the third door— none of which were coherent as they all sort of meshed together. His eyes looked up to read the sign next to the door. He should be here. 

“ _Hidaka Hokuto”_

Holding the bouquet behind his back, he lifted his free hand to knock on the door, hesitating for a little bit. Looking back at the sign, then the door. Double-checking. Triple-checking. Four. He breathed in, then sighed out. He looked at the door ready to knock, but it had already been clicked open. His mismatched eyes are met with those of blue. And just like that, the distance felt closer than ever as Mika stood there, right in front of him.

Neither said a word for a few seconds until Hokuto spoke up. “Kagehira...? If you’re looking for Narukami or Itsuki-senpai, you’ve already gone past them,” he said, pointing in the direction the raven had come from. He closes the door behind him as he steps out. 

He’s even _closer_ now.

Mika shook his head. “Nnah, I ain’t come here askin’ fer directions to Naru-chan or Oshi-san~” he said, sheepishly. Surely, that confused the taller boy, but he didn’t get to say a word until he had a bouquet up his face. It’s a good thing that the roses were blocking the view because Mika could feel his face heat up. “T-though I did ask fer directions _from_ them, ehehe…”

“Oh,” taking the bouquet in his hand, Hokuto read the little card that stood out amongst the roses. With a gentle smile, he thanked the raven for the gift. That small gesture made Mika’s heart flutter. A little fidgety, he replied, “Ehehe, ‘s nothin’~”

Hokuto stepped just the tiniest bit closer. Mika held his breath for what seemed like an eternity— until a hand was awkwardly placed onto his shoulder. “Hey,”

The blue-eyed boy began, slightly startling the other, “I, uh, I meant it. I really do appreciate you coming over for me.”

“Nnah.. don’ mention it! It’s… the least I can do, y’know?” Mika says, giving the other a warm smile as he pulls something out of his bag “One more thing— Naruchan mentioned that ya liked these, so I got ‘em for ya!”

He handed the bag of colorful candy to Hokuto. 

“Kagehira… you didn’t have to go out of your way to buy this for me… thank you.” He smiled. “Do you perhaps want to come in? Maybe eat these with me?”

“Ah, no, it’s alright! Konpeito isn’t really my type o’candy, so that’s all fer ya!” Mika reassured. “I have my own, anyway, hehe…”

The door opens behind Hokuto with a flash of bright blue eyes. “Hokke!!! Mikki!!! You two about to kiss right now~?”

“Akehoshi…!”

The boy with the orange hair grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the room before Hokuto could even turn to scold him, resulting in a pair of two fairly flustered black-haired boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed the ending so sorry if it’s awkward!!! hope ya liked it happy hokumika day if there are any hokkemika likers out there hello
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated as always :]


End file.
